


De madera de pino

by SheenaRogers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BL, Bromance, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, eruri - Freeform, mikenana - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaRogers/pseuds/SheenaRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace calor y Erwin no es capaz de concentrarse. El desinfectante y un escritorio de madera de pino son los culpables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De madera de pino

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer trabajo publicado en esta web, estoy muy nerviosa... Porque además es un fic de humor (o eso pretendo) pero no es el género que mejor se me da sino que lo mío es el drama. Esto fue un reto de [HeartWithFire] que me desafió a escribir una idea loca que me envió en un archivo de audio y ambas lo hicimos. Esto fue lo que quedó. Espero que os guste y que os saque una sonrisa.
> 
> PD: pido disculpas porque todavía no entiendo bien como funciona esta página, me iré adaptando con el tiempo.
> 
> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

Era un caluroso día de verano y el clima estival dejaba sentir sus efectos en el cuartel general de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Sentado en su mesa, el comandante Erwin Smith se abanicaba con un papel mientras realizaba el papeleo de la tarde, con la ventana abierta de par en par por la que no entraba sino algún ocasional insecto, pero ni una sola gota de aire, ni un asomo de brisa.

Pero no era el calor el causante de la elevada temperatura corporal del comandante. Porque tenía calor, y mucho. Hasta tal punto de ser incapaz de concentrarse en el documento que tenía delante. Erwin se dio cuenta de que había leído el mismo párrafo unas seis veces sin tener ni idea de su contenido. Y eso en él era algo impensable: un soldado tan disciplinado ¡el mismísimo comandante de las tropas de exploración!

Pero era humano después de todo y allí estaba, mirando el documento sin verlo, recreando los sucesos que habían tenido lugar en ese escritorio la noche anterior. Y esa misma mañana, dos veces. Maldito Levi y malditas sus insinuaciones y maldita su fuerza de voluntad, que se esfumaba cuando su capitán se presentaba con esas claras intenciones de provocarle. Y claro, por más que intentaba resistirse en aras del deber o la responsabilidad, siempre terminaba follándole contra el maltratado mueble, que había sido el protagonista de más polvos de los que se atrevería a admitir. La mesa cojeaba ya de uno de los lados y la madera de la superficie estaba rayada y desgastada por el uso. Y no precisamente por el uso para el que se diseñó.

La culpa la tenía ese estúpido desinfectante. Levi y sus manías con la limpieza. Aunque “manía” se quedaba corto para describir la obsesión de ese hombre con la pulcritud. Erwin siempre había sabido de ese peculiar aspecto en la personalidad de su capitán, pero tuvo que admitir que era algo ligeramente enfermizo cuando descubrió esa habitación en el sótano con las diferentes escobas ordenadas por tamaños, la colección de trapos guardados siguiendo una compleja clasificación que no alcanzaba a comprender y más productos de limpieza de los que sabía siquiera que existían.

El caso era que Levi no toleraba la suciedad en ninguna de sus formas y siempre, sin excepción, terminaba limpiando él mismo el escritorio de Erwin luego de la faena. No permitía que otro que no fuera él se ocupase de la tarea; no iba a dejar a nadie más algo tan vital como mantener perfectamente impoluta una superficie en la que iba a tenderse, probablemente, con partes muy importantes de su anatomía al descubierto. El comandante no sabía que endemoniada sustancia utilizaba, pero siempre después de la limpieza quedaba un olor penetrante a desinfectante que era imposible ignorar. Y ese aroma era el causante de que le vinieran a la cabeza todas las escenas de la mañana y, en consecuencia, de que no pudiera concentrarse en el trabajo como debía. Ese maldito enano...

Se encontraba divagando entre esos pensamientos cuando unos ruidos en el pasillo captaron su atención. Antes de que pudiera descifrar a qué se debían, la puerta de su despacho se abrió súbitamente, revelando a dos personas que se abrieron paso a trompicones hacía el interior. Una era una mujer alta, de cabello corto; era ella quien había abierto la puerta, presumiblemente a tientas, dado que se encontraba de espaldas a él y a la mesa. Enredaba sus brazos en el cuello de un hombre aún más alto, rubio, mientras ambos se besaban apasionadamente. Él levantó la cabeza un momento y se encontró con la mirada anonadada de su mejor amigo. Erwin solamente acertó a escabullirse bajo la mesa, mientras que Mike captó el gesto y cogió a su pareja del rostro para volver a besarla y evitar que descubriera el fallo que había tenido al equivocarse de despacho. Le había costado dios y ayuda llegar hasta donde estaba ahora mismo con ella y no podía permitir que por un absurdo error se fuera todo al carajo.

Erwin era consciente de aquello mientras se agarraba las rodillas, encogido incómodamente debajo del escritorio. No en vano, Mike era su mejor amigo. Sabía mejor que nadie que llevaba años enamorado de Nanaba; ahora que por fin se habían decidido no quería estropearles el momento de una manera que, además, sería demasiado incómoda para los tres. Por lo tanto, se forzó a mantenerse quieto y callado mientras rezaba internamente para que no se les ocurriera darle al mueble el uso que él acostumbraba a darle con Levi.

Para su desgracia, no lo acompañó la suerte. Tuvo que presenciar como Nanaba empujaba al otro soldado contra el borde del escritorio, mientras buscaba desvestirle con la prisa de un adolescente precoz. Pareciera como si después de tantos años no quisieran perder el tiempo, porque de otra manera Erwin no se explicaba cómo era que ella se había lanzado a desabrocharle el pantalón sin ningún reparo. Nanaba era también una buena amiga suya, aunque no tan cercana como Mike, pero no sabía que fuera una mujer tan descarada; iba a ser verdad que había facetas de uno que solo se mostraban en la cama. De hecho, cuando ella dejó caer su ropa al suelo se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo no tenía nada que envidiar al del resto de las reclutas. Siempre usaba prendas de uniforme holgadas, por comodidad, y por su aspecto los que no la conocían frecuentemente la confundían con un hombre, pero el comandante pudo comprobar en primera persona que era muy femenina. ¿Cómo diablos conseguía hacer eso con las piernas?

Hacía tiempo que Erwin no intimaba con una mujer. Sus ocasiones para tener sexo habían disminuido drásticamente desde que se convirtió en comandante: la misión que tenían entre manos ocupaba casi todo su tiempo. Y con las visitas que le hacía Levi tenía más que suficiente. Era su hombre de mayor confianza y, al mismo tiempo, él era el único en quien su capitán se permitía confiar. Esa relación basada en el respeto mutuo había trascendido las barreras de superior y soldado y allí estaban, follando en su despacho cada vez que tenían la oportunidad. Para ellos era tan normal como repasar los informes o discutir las estrategias. Así que Erwin no echaba de menos el sexo con las mujeres porque, demonios, el sexo con Levi ya era increíblemente bueno.

Pero de alguna manera, mientras presenciaba de manera forzada el apasionado encuentro entre sus dos amigos, su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar. No sabía si era por los gemidos que iban subiendo de volumen en la habitación, la flexibilidad de Nanaba a la hora de colocarse en ciertas posturas, o que su estúpido cerebro extrapolaba la escena y le hacía recordar la pasada noche con Levi. La cuestión es que, en contra de su voluntad, se encontró con una incómoda erección en sus pantalones. Y el hecho de descubrir una pequeña mancha en los mismos, a la altura de la entrepierna; una mancha sospechosamente blanquecina, no ayudó en lo absoluto.

Solo le tomó medio segundo sopesar las opciones. Por un lado, el bulto entre sus piernas crecía de tamaño hasta resultar molesto; por otro, pese a toda la confianza, no se sentía capacitado para enfrentar a su amigo con eso ahí. A favor de Mike había que decir que intentaba persuadir a su pareja para ir a su cuarto en busca de más intimidad, pero ella no parecía escuchar y él, bueno, hay un límite hasta el que un hombre que tiene una mujer casi desnuda en su regazo puede mantener la entereza. Por lo tanto, a Erwin no le quedó otro remedio que colar una mano por debajo de la ropa interior para intentar aliviar la erección que se había formado.

Cuando pensaba que todo acabaría felizmente, pronto, y que podrían hacer como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado, sobrevino el desastre una vez más. La puerta del despacho volvió a abrirse repentinamente y, esta vez, fue Levi quien entró.

El capitán iba caminando por el pasillo de camino a los establos cuando los sonidos que salían del cuarto lo alertaron. Parecían gemidos. En el despacho de Erwin. Pero él no estaba en el despacho. Entonces, ¿con quién demonios estaba el comandante? Creyéndose despechado, se abalanzó en la estancia con la intención de sorprender a Erwin en medio de su deleznable acto. Y en lugar de eso se encontró con aquellos dos, desnudos, haciéndolo contra su adorado escritorio. Un escritorio que había limpiado esa misma mañana.

Por ese mismo motivo se apresuró a echarlos del cuarto sin miramientos, casi sin darles tiempo a vestirse. Les reprendía el comportarse como chiquillos mientras los soldados se ponían sus prendas de cualquier manera y una muy avergonzada Nanaba agachaba la mirada. Cuando por fin se fueron, Levi cerró la puerta tras ellos y se dispuso a limpiar la mesa de nuevo. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

\- Erwin, sal de ahí.

El aludido se asomó por el borde del mueble, gateando. Qué manera de perder su dignidad, como hombre y como comandante. Su autoridad se acababa de ir por el desagüe en los últimos veinte minutos. Intentando conservar lo que le quedaba de entereza, se colocó al lado de su capitán. Éste no apartaba los ojos de la mesa.

\- Lo había limpiado esta misma mañana – murmuró.

A la mente de Erwin volvieron las escenas que lo habían estado importunando durante buena parte de la tarde. Y recordó, demasiado tarde, lo que estaba haciendo justo antes de que Levi irrumpiera en el despacho.

Demasiado tarde, porque él también lo había visto. Y, arqueando una ceja en una muda pregunta, miró a su comandante a los ojos. Erwin fue incapaz de contestar o justificarse, únicamente deseando que se lo tragara la tierra. Pero por fin, las diosas de las murallas o alguna otra deidad superior decidieron compensar su sufrimiento, porque Levi pareció decidir que había que poner una solución a aquello y procedió a agarrarle de la camisa y empotrarle contra el escritorio una vez más.

Después de aquello, Nanaba fue incapaz de mirar a Levi a los ojos durante una semana. Mike le rehuía por los pasillos cada vez que se acercaba. Y Erwin, bueno, Erwin había decidido trasladarse al sótano para rellenar sus informes luego de utilizar el escritorio con otros fines. Allí se estaba más fresco. Y al menos no olía a desinfectante, aunque eso supusiera una pequeña victoria para el capitán y una derrota para el comandante, cuya moral ya había quedado suficientemente minada con el incidente. No obstante, en el siguiente inventario anual de suministros, Erwin se preguntó seriamente si debía encargar una mesa nueva para su despacho.


End file.
